


The Fear of Being Found

by Thunderwoof (Thundrrwoff)



Series: Cexcells [2]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Control Issues, Eventual Happy Ending, Giant Alien Robots, Giant Robots, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Non-Consensual, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Remorse, Robot Sex, Robots Can Feel Love Too, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transfluids, cuddly, overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundrrwoff/pseuds/Thunderwoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That fragging Steeljaw! He thinks he can control me so easily? I'll get my overload, even if I have to take it from somebot....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear of Being Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! Back for more I see? Hooray for me! Anyway, yes, the rape tag is going to be a real thing. It's just the way the story is progressing, and I'm sorry. This one is going to be a little short, and again, I'm sorry about that as well, I was just having a hard time focusing on this one. If it's really noticeable in lack of description, someone, please tell me so I can change it for the better. Once again, I'm sorry this is short and because of the rape, hopefully it's still good to read
> 
> Loves and hugs everyone!

I made my way back to the stronghold, speeding past the pull-up door and behind the building. I ducked through the maze of trees, coming upon the lake that Thunderhoof had so graciously shown me. I pulled out of vehicle mode, my dark purple panels were becoming hot to the touch with how much pent up rage and overload inside of me. My coolant system couldn't keep up, if I didn't find some relief soon, my systems would force me into stasis. Shit... That's not exactly the way I wanted to be found. My internals melted together.... 

I slipped into the lake, steam started rising off my panels. It was helping, but it still wasn't enough. The cool water seeped through my panels, hitting my cables and veins. All I could think about was hitting my overload. Steeljaw was right though, even if I self serviced, it wouldn't be the same as having another bot do it. I couldn't exactly call for somebot to come help me. My pride wouldn't allow it. My pride would allow me to take it though. There came that sly grin across my face again. I did have a bot I could take my frustrations out on. I'm really not a mean bot, I just always get what I want, when I want it. I need that release now.

I popped Divebomb off my shoulder, sending his torpedoed body into the water. Divebomb popped open, his long arms thrashing through the water, trying to find his bearings. I wrapped my hand around his long arm, pulling him up towards me. They may be fearless little con's, but for whatever damn reason, they do not like water or being wet. Divebomb clung to my arm, trying to escape the lake.

"Master! Why are we here? Why is there water everywhere?!" The poor thing was frantic and clung harder to my arm. 

"I need you for something Divebomb..." I swiftly reached under him, sliding open his bottom panel. I dug two claws into him, bottoming out at my second knuckle joint. I slid my front panel open, sending my throbbing spike forward, transfluids already leaking from it's tip. I prodded around inside Divebomb, searching for his nodes. I rubbed a few, making his own fluids drip down my hand. Divebomb squirmed around my arm trying to pull himself off my now sticky hand. I wasn't having any of it. I was getting my overload. I pulled my hand out from inside him, sticky fluids coated my digits. I pulled his long arms behind him, holding them together. It's a good thing the mini's were so light, this would be a little more difficult for me to handle. I pried Divebomb off my arm, trying to keep his wiggling body as still as possible. I finally had enough of the squirming and protesting from Divebomb. I wrapped my hand around his helm, holding him up in the air.

"Master! What are you doing to me?!" He shouted in his harsh little voice, a small prick of fear laced his words.

I clamped my hand around his mouth, muffling his protest. Divebomb's optics widened as I held his little body, forcing my spike inside him. Divebomb's internals were not very accommodating for somebot my size, but just deep enough to get past the tip. Which is good enough for me, 80% of my most sensitive nodes where up there anyway. I held Divebomb close, forcing my spike inside him. Divebomb continued to try and wriggle away from me, leaving me no choice but to hold him harder. Divebomb shut his optics, I assumed was to block out the sight of his Master forcing himself on him. 

I plunged my spike deep into him, as far as his little body would take it. I rocked him up and down on my spike, using him like a personal frag toy. His muffled cries finally ceased and I removed my hand from his mouth. His optics slowly opened, seeing me over him, taking him like it was nothing. I stared deep into Divebomb's optics, thrusting my spike into him. The fear in his optics pushed me over the edge. At the last nanocycle, I pulled my throbbing spike from inside of Divebomb. I let go of Divebomb, sending him crashing into the water. I grabbed my spike, pushing myself into my overload. Fluids leaked from the tip of my spike, splashing down onto Divebomb. A haze of static crossed my optics, leaving me blinded in my euphoric state. I squeezed the remaining fluids from my spike and my knees began to buckle. I threw my weight down into the water, the pleasant feeling of the frigid water seeping into my panels made another surge of static cross my vision.

I refocused my optics, looking into the darkened water for Divebomb. I picked him up, pulling him close to my body. I looked over his tiny frame, deep scratches ran over his arms and even a few on his faceplate. I felt a twinge of sadness for what I had done to my tiny partner. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close to my chest plate. I gently ran the tips of my claws up and down his backstrut, trying to rev him up. His coolant systems kicked on as did mine, albeit the water was helping more than my internal systems. I finally managed to rouse Divebomb and get his engine running. Looking down to him laying on my chest plate, his optics raised up, that small flick of fear still entwined. I ran my hand over his helm slowly, trying to reassure him that I was feeling guilty about what I had done.

"Master... why...?" Poor Divebomb's voice cracked with sadness. I couldn't find the right words to say. I didn't have any explanation on why I had done it. I couldn't help myself. And it was all Steeljaw's fault. I vented pressure from my slick frame. I pulled Divebomb closer to me, hugging him tightly. I finally regained control of my body and got up from the water. Divebomb clung to me again, not wanting to get wet. I placed him up on my shoulder, and climbed out of the lake. I pulled him off my shoulder and hugged him one last time. I set him to the ground and flicked my shoulder to him. Divebomb flipped into his torpedo mode and came back to me. I could hear the hum of his engine starting his recharge. I began my slow pace back to the stronghold, I've got a bolt to pick with some bot.


End file.
